The Revenge Begins Part 1: The Beginning of the End
The Revenge Begins Part 1: The Beginning of the End is the twenty-third episode of season 5 in The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh. Plot In a flashback, while General Oro Dassyne muses as to how many Jedi it would take to overrun his base on Bomis Koori IV, a scout battle droid reports that Jedi are approaching—and the general is surprised to discover they number only two: Drake and Josh. Under a barrage of firepower from overhead Republic Attack Cruisers and ARC-170 starfighters, the Sailor Guardians, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Brian Griffin, the two Jedi take the base in seconds. A montage shows several of Drake's heroic exploits during the Clone Wars: destroying several droid tri-fighters in a daring dog fight alongside Gagzar, and rescuing three Jedi (SpongeBob SquarePants, Jenny Wakeman, and Danny Phantom) from attacking crab droids. Drake's starfighter lands on Earth, and he and Carly have a moment as she sees his face scar for the first time. They proceed to spend the night together. Then it jumps to the present day, where Josh wakes in an uncomfortable trench, as Commander Cody reports that their barrage on the nearby droid base might succeed in lowering the shields in about three months. Haruka points out that they have been there a month already, to which Cody replies that they are right on schedule. Drake enters bearing "lunch", a cloth full of live insects and worms, which he casually reports he got from inside the CIS base. The friends make their way through the sewers under the base. Drake wants to fight the droids, but Josh simply blows up the shield generator by using small spherical bombs and pointing out that there are alternatives to fighting. With the shield down, their forces invade the CIS base. On Kashyyyk, two Wookiees, Sturider and his son Hyatt are hunting when they come across a camouflaged CIS droid invasion army. Across the galaxy, the droid armies continue their relentless invasion. In an unknown location, Count Thornton spars with General Grievous, urging him to use more unorthodox bladework. As Thornton disarms Grievous and advises him that he can only maintain his edge if he has fear, surprise and intimidation on his side, a hologram of Darth Plankton appears, commenting on Thonrton's wise counsel. When Grievous reports that the Jedi numbers are thinly stretched across the Outer Rim in an effort to contain their attacks, Plankton congratulates them, and orders Grievous to begin his "special mission". On the conquered battlefront, Drake, Josh, the Sailor Guardians, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Brian receive an urgent message from Supreme Chancellor Plankton and Dan Solo on Coruscant. Informed that liberated systems were retaken by the Separatists, and that Plankton's spies have located General Grievous on the planet Nelvaan. And Plankton requests Luna, Artemis, and Diana return to Coruscant. Josh's battle fleet arrives in the system, where they detect no enemy forces on the planet surface, but find the planet in the grip of a sudden ice age, accompanied by some strange geothermal readings. Landing on the planet surface to investigate, a massive Horax creature attacks them, quickly decimating their squad of clone troopers. Despite Josh's warning, Drake kills the Horax single-handed. In the wake of the Horax's death, a tribe of Nelvaanians suddenly appears, with a young male at the forefront who is very angry at Drake's actions. Trivia *This episode is based off of the Star Wars: Clone Wars episode - "Chapter 22". *The storyline continues in The Revenge Begins Part 2: Planet Under Attack!. Transcript The Revenge Begins Part 1: The Beginning of the End/Transcript Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh